


Dark Seven

by 707irl, MichiMichiHachiko



Series: The Darker Side of the RFA [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Timeline, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ass Play, BDSM, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Slapping, Chains, Choking, Cufflinks, Dark Chocolate, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dildos, Dom/sub, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Forced Anal, Forced Orgasm, Forgiveness, Gags, Handcuffs, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, Jealousy, MC is a submissive, Masochism, Mind Break, Mind Games, Mindfuck, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sadism, Seven makes his own dildos, Sex, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, Submission, Twins, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Yandere, Yandere 707 | Choi Luciel, butt stuff, gagging, seven makes you cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/707irl/pseuds/707irl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichiMichiHachiko/pseuds/MichiMichiHachiko
Summary: Under the influence of the Elixir and convinced by Rika that you prefer Saeran over him, Seven lures you back to your apartment so that he can remind you of who you belong to.An After Ending Alternate Timeline where Rika has abducted Seven to help her rebuild Mint Eye and Saeran has been taking care of you.Basically Saeyoung's own version of Dark Saeran.





	1. Round One

**Author's Note:**

> **Obligatory Sexual Content Warning:** Please only read this if you are okay with graphic sexual content and BDSM. If you did not like Jumin’s BE2 or Saeran’s route then you are totally not going to like this. That being said, if you're into BDSM, enjoyed Saeran's route but love Seven then this is for you.
> 
> This story is 100% fantasy and in real life you need to have clear communication with your partner.
> 
>  **How we got here**  
>  This is a scene that I rewrote from a discord role play that I’m a part of as MC. Since we have some young-ins (and a very innocent Yoosung) We never let it get too racy. But I really wanted this scene to get dirty… but maybe I made it _too_ dirty. Hehheh;;;
> 
>  **TL;DR** \- Basically, an after ending AU where Rika goes after Seven to help her rebuild mint eye and Saeran ends up looking out for MC. This takes place after MC convinces Saeran to let her meet up and persuade a drugged up Seven to leave Rika and come back to her.
> 
>  **The Long Version** This takes place in an After Ending Alternate Timeline where Rika and Saeran go missing with the collapse of mint eye. Some time has passed and Saeran kidnaps MC in attempt to lure Seven to him but Rika intercepts during the rescue claiming to have saved Seven from his brother’s wrath. She then proceeds to drug him, convincing him that MC had chose to stay with Saeran. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Saeran and MC began to bond and share a few intimate moments but MC remains faithful to Seven. Saeran finally realizes that Rika has been the enemy the entire time and offers to team up with MC for him to get revenge on Rika, and for MC to get Saeyoung back - He still holds a grudge against Saeyoung but doesn’t want to inflict pain on him anymore. MC agrees but begins to fear time is running out, she is still in contact with Saeyoung over messenger where he continuously attempts to make plans to meet or “save” her. 
> 
> She begs Saeran to let her meet up with Saeyoung so she can try to reach him before they do anything drastic. At first Saeran refuses - convinced that if his brother is under the influence of Rika and her drugs, that he’ll be too dangerous. After several attempts of trying to convince him, Saeran gives in and agrees to let her meet with Saeyoung at the apartment.
> 
> Willing to do anything for MC and wanting to prove she’s not his prisoner anymore Saeran grudgingly drives her back to the apartment where Seven agreed over messenger to be waiting for her.  
>    
>  **Other notes:**
> 
>   * Dark Seven is my writing partner’s creation and I thank her very much for creating him and letting me write and post this! She also edited part one for me and I'm super grateful to her!
>   * The beginning is mostly a copy and paste from our RP story. I only tweaked a few things and changed it to be in the reader's perspective. So there's a small shift in writing style since Seven was written by my writing partner until MC says "I'll do whatever you want to prove that I love you." (she writes Seven way better than I do), The rest of the story is all written by only me. (I'm still waiting to hear if my writing partner wants credit.) 
>   * It’s really hard to get Seven’s characterization down when he’s crazy on elixir lol - I tried my hardest to make him his own version of “dark suit Saeran”. I imagine he would play way more mind games and not be as rash. Constructive criticism welcomed!
>   * I broke this up into four parts because of it's length but I consider it a one shot. I also just think things are easier to read when they're broken up.
>   * In our RP Saeran goes to check in on them and gets MC out before things get too bad. This version he doesn’t show up until much later.
> 


After a long and quiet car ride with Saeran, you arrive at your apartment building. The sun is setting as you walk in the front door, headed towards the elevator.

Hesitantly, you press the button for the floor of the apartment. Your heart rate increases as you watch the numbers ascend. You slowly step out and approach the familiar apartment door, pausing for moment to stare at the doorknob with R.F.A. engraved into it. With trembling fingers and no idea what’s waiting for you on the other side, you take a deep breath, enter the code, and cautiously open the door.

"Se-Seven?"

Saeyoung stands leaning against the wall facing the door. When he sees the door handle turn, he grins, removing his glasses.

“Welcome home, MC.”

You can’t help but to smile at the sight of him. In a moment, all your fears and anxieties have disappeared.

"Seven!" You exclaim as you run towards him, throwing your arms around his torso, "I missed you so much..."

“It’s so good to be together again,” he says, an edge to the delight in his voice. His arms wrap around you as he kisses your forehead.

You smile up at him, your eyes brimming with tears. Something feels off, but you dismiss it as your imagination. Just as if it were second nature, you rise on your tiptoes to kiss him.

He grins, just a breath away from your lips, teasing you.

“What is it, MC?” He asks, sliding one finger down your jaw line, “Did you want something?”

"You!" Exclaiming with frustration, you grab the sides of his hoodie, pulling him as close as possible. "I want you, stupid," you repeat with a nervous laugh, looking into his eyes.

His grin widens as he takes in your frustration. Licking his lips, he runs his finger tips down your arms until he reaches your wrists. He then grabs them, leaning his face close to your ear. “If you want me, say my name,” he commands.

Your eyes widen at his sudden change in tone. You’re used to him being playfully aggressive, but now there’s something dark in his voice.

“Sa-Saeyoung...” You speak softly in hopes it will keep him calm, “I want you, Saeyoung.”  
Saeyoung whirls you around, pinning you against the wall.

“What a good girl, MC,” he purrs, pressing his body against you as he takes a deep breath along your neck.

"Seven, stop! This isn't funny!" You attempt to push him away, but he only presses against you with more force, grinding his pelvis against you.

“I thought you liked when I’m like this, MC,” he pouts, still grinding against you. “Don’t you want me anymore?”

"I do - I mean.... of course I still want you." You tightly close your eyes, "You're just... scaring me."

“Hahaha. Scaring you?” He reaches behind your head, roughly grabbing a fistful of hair. “I thought you’d be excited to see me like this.”

Your eyes shoot open to meet his gaze. There's something unrecognizable about the glazed over look in his once loving golden eyes.

"Please Saeyoung," You plea, "Please, let’s just talk for a minute."

A low chuckle escapes his crooked grin. “I don’t want to talk. I want to play,” he traces his thumb across your lips.

"I - I'm sorry I stayed with your brother for so long!" You suddenly blurt out, trying to control the fear in your voice. "I'm sorry you got hurt when you came to save me. I should have come back to you sooner."

Saeyoung’s hand slams against the wall next to your head, causing you to jump. “I said I didn’t want to talk. I definitely don’t want to talk about my dear brother,” his voice is strained and his breathing heavy. “You’re right though. Haha. You did take too long to come back.”

"I'm sorry!” You apologize once again. “I didn’t plan for it to be that way." 

“Just shut-up and play with me, MC,” Saeyoung orders, once again tugging on your hair.

“I want to make it all up to you Saeyoung,” your voice changes to a loving tone as you reach up to touch his cheek. “Please just calm down.”

“Don’t tell me to calm down! I’m perfectly fine!” He grabs your shoulders, shoving them against the wall.

You flinch as your back hits the wall, frantically searching his eyes for any sign he’s still in there. After a moment, you avert your eyes to the floor in defeat.

"Wh-whatever you want, Saeyoung," You say softly, "I'll do whatever you want to prove that I love you."

He roughly grabs your chin to bring your gaze back to him, “I knew you’d come around.”

Your heart almost stops at his unfamiliar sinister smile - sensing your fear he lets go of your chin to gently stroke your cheek. “Don’t worry baby,” He mocks, “I’ll take care of you.” He slowly leans in so his lips are right next to your ear, “Now bend over the bed.”

You stare blankly in front of you with wide eyes as you attempt to take in his words. You can feel his heavy gaze as he slowly pulls away giving you room to follow his command. “Don’t make me tell you again,” Your heartbeat quickens at the impatience in his voice. Looking up at his glazed-over eyes, you stare at him dumbfounded.

He lets out a deep growl as he leans his head back in annoyance. “You said you’d do whatever I wanted to prove yourself,” He reminds you with aggravation in his voice. “Or was I hearing things?”

Snapping out of your haze, your eyes become focused on his face. “I - I know what I said,” you say hesitantly. “I just -” You cut yourself off before saying something you’ll regret.  
“Then do as I say. Bend over the bed.” He says sternly yet calmly, making him all the more intimidating.

You nod, flashing him an uneasy smile. You try to hide it, but you’re just as excited as you are nervous - and you know it’s just a matter of time until he discovers that a dark part of you enjoys this.

Lowering your head, you start towards the bed. You hardly make it a few feet when you feel him crash into you. In one swift move he pushes you on the bed, shoving your head down before grabbing a fist full of your hair. You can feel his breath on your neck as he pulls your head back to bite the nape of your neck.

You let out a loud cry, but he only sinks his teeth in deeper, simultaneously lifting your skirt up to rub you through your panties.

“Heh,” He chuckles darkly releasing your neck, “I knew you were enjoying this, you little slut.” 

You blush in embarrassment when you realize you're soaking wet. As he rubs you harder and lets go of your hair, your cry becomes a whimper asking for more. His hand slowly moves from your sex to your ass. Caressing it for a moment before swiftly pulling away and coming back down with bruising force. Your eyes widen as you cry out in pain. This isn’t his normal love taps he’d give you when spanking you before. This was actual punishment. You grip the sheets while enduring the sting.

“Beg for forgiveness,” His voice is unrecognizably malicious. It’s hardly a moment before his hand comes striking down on you again.

“Ah! I - I’m sorry!” You cry out. “Please, Saeyoung…”

“Please what?” He demands before landing another forceful strike.

“Pl - please,” You manage through another cry. “Please forgive me!”

You wince as he pulls his hand away, bracing yourself for another strike. Instead, he returns with a gentle caress and an ominous laugh. “Heh, forgive you for what?”

“For… for…” You’re searching for the words he’d want to hear, but he doesn’t give you much time before he’s punishing your ass again - this time bringing you to tears.

“For fucking my brother!?” He yells. “For letting him lock you up so he could have you to himself?”

You instinctively raise your head and turn your torso towards him to look him in the eye. “Saeyoung… I didn’t!” You plea with a breaking voice. “I swear I would never -” You’re cut off when he slams your head back on the bed.

“I’m sick of your lies, MC!” His voice rises. “How many times? How many times did you let him fuck you?”

“I didn’t! Please believe me!” You cry, choking back tears. “I didn’t choose to go there!”

He smugly listens to you sob on the bed, pleased with himself that he’s beginning to break you. “Yeah, but you chose to stay,” His voice has returned to a spitefully low growl. “Put your hands behind your back and don’t move.”

You calm your sobs and obey by placing your hands behind you. You hear what you can only assume to be a duffel bag unzipping, followed by the sound of ruffling.

“On second thought, stand up and strip naked,” He commands, making his way back over to you. “But don’t turn around.”

You silently obey, removing your blouse, skirt, and bra with trembling fingers. As soon as you’ve taken off everything but your panties, he grabs the back of your neck, forcing you over the bed again.

Without a word, he seizes both of your wrists, holding them together with one hand while slapping on handcuffs with the other. “Don’t worry,” He mockingly assures you, “I bought all your favorite toys - and some new ones.”

He gives your ass one last painful slap before pulling your panties to your ankles. After forcing your legs apart, he teases you clit with his fingers before roughly ramming them deep inside of you. You moan in pleasure, not sure if you’re hoping he’s decided to go easy on you or if you craved more punishment. Just as abruptly as he stuck them in, he pulls his fingers back out, leaning over you so you can taste yourself.

“I’ve never seen you this wet,” He teases as he forces his fingers in your mouth. “You’re a little fucking pervert, aren’t you?”

Blushing furiously, you greedily lick his fingers clean while he grinds his hips against you from behind.

“Say it!” He commands, grasping your hair again with his free hand. “Tell me how much of a dirty slut you are.”

“Imma dirfy perferted shlut.” You attempt to obey while his fingers are still in your mouth.

Slowly, he takes both his hands back, roughly grabbing at the curves on your body. “That’s a good girl. And who’s slut are you?” As his hands reach your ass, he aggressively spreads your cheeks apart.

“I - I’m your slut…” You say bashfully, feeling him stare at your holes, “I’m only yours…”

“Heh,” He laughs doubtfully, “You know, after all the things we’ve done, there’s still one place you haven’t let me explore.”

You gasp nervously, fearing what he’s referring to. “No, Saeyoung, we talked about this.”

“You said you’d do whatever I want,” He reminds you. “Do you think I’d be eager to stick my dick where my brother’s just been?”

You open your mouth to dispute him again, but stop when you realize it’s a lost cause.

“If you’re a good girl about taking it in the ass, then maybe later, I’ll stick it in that dirty pussy of yours and let you come,” He grins snidely at your weakness.

His words make you squirm with arousal. He knows how much you love when he controls your orgasms. Something about the thought of him owning your pussy extremely excites you.

“Hell,” He continues. “If you ask nicely, I might consider using lube before I ram it in your ass.”

Knowing there's no stopping him, while also curious to find out how much you could endure, you meekly give in.

“Will you please fuck my ass…”

“I don’t believe that. Tell me how much you want it,” He had always enjoyed hearing you beg just as much as you loved desperately asking for his cock.

“I… I need your dick inside me,” You begin to lose yourself. “I’ll take it where ever you want. Just please, I need to feel you inside me. Please, I’ll do anything.”

“Heh. That’s my good girl,” There’s a pause until you hear him unbuckling his jeans. You breathe a sigh of relief when you hear the faint click of him popping open a bottle a lube.

Soon afterwards, he’s spreading your cheeks again with one hand, while guiding his dick with the other. He lingers for a moment, rubbing himself against your back entrance. You hadn’t been lying, the mere feeling of him made you crave him in any capacity.

He starts slowly, but doesn’t get far before you loudly cry out in pain. There was a reason you’d never allowed him to penetrate your ass before. Even with your ex’s who were smaller than him, it had always been painful for you. With a frustrated growl, he pulls back, bending down to pull at the panties around your ankles. “Gimme these.”

As soon as you step out, he grabs them, immediately leaning over you to shove them in your mouth. “Do your wet panties taste good, babe?” He laughs as he brings himself back to your ass.

You cry loudly into the fabric as he inserts himself, this time with more force. Instinctively, you begin to squirm as if trying to expel him.

“Take it like a good girl, like you promised,” He places his hand on the small of your back to steady you. You’re able to still yourself, but you’re still trembling in pain as he pushes himself deeper inside you.

“Does it hurt baby?” He asks, a bittersweet tone to his voice.

You manage a muffled high-pitched, “Uh-huh.”

“Good,” He laughs sadistically as he buries the remainder of himself into your back hole. Ignoring your cries of pain, he grabs your hips, nothing to stop him from repeatedly thrusting inside you. “You feel good, babe. So much better than that loose cunt of yours.”

The pain starts to subside as your body gets use to him inside you. Your cries become faint moans as your mind starts going blank.

Saeyoung groans in disappointment as you relax your body and stop resisting him. Even when he wasn’t under any influences, he’s quite a sadist. Both in and out of the bedroom - which normally complimented your need to submit.

He suddenly grabs a handful of your hair, wrapping it around his hand to leverage himself into you harder and deeper than before. The pain returns as he slams into you more violently with each thrust.

You cry out again into your panties, exaggerating your reaction in order to satisfy him. It works, and you hear him let out a dark laugh as he roughly pulls your head back.

“You’re mine,” He whispers in your ear right before her bites down in the exact same spot as before.

The two of you had always loved exploring your sexual relationship. But nothing even remotely came close to this. He knows you’re a masochist and is taking advantage of it in every way.

With one last, deep thrust, you feel his cock convulse inside your tight asshole as he bites down causing your skin to break. He wasn’t simply mocking you when he said how good it felt. You aren’t sure if it's how tight you are or if he's getting off from your pain, but he finished much quicker than usual.

A few tears escape your eyes before he takes his mouth off of you and pulls himself out. He pauses briefly before releasing your hair, letting your body fold back onto the bed.

“You’re a mess, babe,” He chuckles, zipping himself back up. Enjoying your naked body while he was fully clothed was nothing new to your normal power exchange.

He aggressively grabs your shoulders from behind and whirls you around to face him. You’re finally able to meet his eyes - although you hardly recognize them at this point. Tears continue to fall down your cheeks as he studies your fully exposed body. When his eyes finally meet yours again, he smiles darkly, bringing his hand to your face. You flinch, but are only met with his gentle touch as he wipes away your tears.

“Tears look good on you, MC,” He taunts you before finally pulling your panties out of your mouth. “What’s wrong babe? I thought you liked submitting to me.”

“I do,” A deep blush reddens your cheeks, “You know I do…”

“Don’t forget, you asked for this,” He reminds you as he cups your cheek with his palm, “You want this. Don’t you, MC?”

“Yes…” you murmur, closing your eyes and leaning your head into his touch.

He slowly caresses his hand down your neck, advancing to your breast. He allows his free hand to join, brushing both thumbs across your nipples several times causing a small, pleasure-filled moan to escape your lips. It only lasts a moment before he grasps both nipples between his index finger and thumb, fiercely twisting and pulling on them.

“Is that why you betrayed me?” His voice is eerily calm. “Because you wanted me to punish you?”

“Ah, n-no,” You squirm. “I -I mean - I would never betray you. I love you too much!”

“Heh, I don’t believe you. I need more proof.”

“Anything!” You desperately cry, and you mean it.

He releases your sensitive flesh and spins you back around. Unexpectedly, he frees you from the handcuffs but immediately traps you, pinning you between him and the bed. 

“I’ll give you another chance to prove yourself, babe,” He licks your ear, sending tingles down your body. “Why don’t you clean yourself up while I prepare for round two?” He pulls away and you instinctively turn to him with a blank look.

“Go,” His demand is cool and stern.

Without a word, you shuffle towards the bathroom. It hurts to walk and you can feel his load seeping out of you, but you desperately try to hide it.

“Leave the door open,” He commands, before turning his attention to the bed and his duffel bag full of goodies.

Realizing his eyes are turned away from you for the first time since your encounter, you sneak a glance at him. As if he can feel your stare, he abruptly turns back to you, his eyes full of anger.

“Are you going to make me wash you?”

“S - sorry!” You stutter, quickly disappearing through the threshold.

You catch your reflection in the mirror when you enter the bathroom. The makeup you had so flawlessly applied is now smeared across your face and your eyes are red from sobbing. You examine your neck where a small amount of blood has started to dry. You let out a long sigh before you pause, looking yourself in the eyes. Hearing Saeyoung make quite a commotion, you feel tempted to see what he has prepared, but stop yourself before letting your curiosity get the better of you.

“What is wrong with you?” You ask yourself. You know this is sick. You know that he is dangerous and not in his right mind. Yet, you can’t help but to feel aroused through it all.

With another sigh, you start the shower. You quickly wash yourself, giving special attention to your back side. As you’re washing up, guilt strikes and you slow down your pace. You had convinced Saeran to bring you to the apartment. You told him over and over again that you knew you’d be able to reach his brother if only you could talk to him. But you had lost control and fed into his drug induced rage.

“Hurry up!” You hear him yell from the other room, snapping you back to the present moment.

Without wasting any more time, you exit the shower. As you begin to wrap a towel around yourself, you decide instead to let it fall to the floor, knowing covering your body would only anger him.

As you meekly step out, you see him leaning against the bed with a shit-eating grin on his face.


	2. Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Determined to break you, Saeyoung gives you much more than you bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always this is strictly 18+ and 100% fantasy. In real life you need to have clear communication with your partner. Respect each other's limits and always have a safeword!!

You meekly step out of the bathroom to find Saeyoung leaning against the bed with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Good girl.” He smirks knowing how much you loved when he calls you that, “Now, come here.” 

As you make your way towards him, you peer over his shoulder at the bed to find he has laid out several of the toys that the two of you have collected throughout the past year - most of them custom made by his own design.

“I - I’m ready.” You quietly convey as you reach him. You blush deeply, embarrassed that you’ve just gotten out of the shower and you’re already wet with anticipation. 

“Heh, I don’t really care if you’re ready or not babe.” He rolls his eyes as he turns away to reach behind him for your leather cuffs, “I added an extra notch so you won’t be able to escape this time. Gimme your hands.”

Feeling small under his power, you comply without hesitation looking away as he tightly secures the cuffs to your wrists. You have a record of escaping restraints. In fact, there were times when you let him tie you up just for fun to see if you can escape - and you almost always do. That doesn't change the fact that you know he can successfully restrain you if he really desires to do so. 

As soon as your wrists are secure he picks you up and throws you on the bed, immediately getting on top to straddle you. He licks his lips before reaching for the chain that’s laying close to your head. You use this chance to take a close look at his face and notice his eyes appear unfocused and his pupils are noticeably small.

“Hands up,” He vaguely commands.

Knowing what’s going to happen next, you obediently place your hands above your head. Even positioning them so he’ll be able to easily chain you to the bedpost. 

He hooks the chain to one of your cuffs and then grabs your other wrist. Before he has the chance to chain them together you gently but firmly grasp his hand which causes him to bring his gaze back to your face.

“I love you, Saeyoung.” You say softly, staring deep into his eyes.

For a split second you think you see a glimpse of his old self as his eyes focus on you and his expression displays a hint of vulnerability.

“I um, I…” he begins before shaking his head and re-positioning his grasp on you. “I don’t believe you.” He regains his sadistic power over you as he turns his focus back on securing you.

The doubt in his words surprisingly hurt more than anything he can ever do to you physically, causing tears to return to your eyes. 

“I do!” You continue, your voice breaking, “I love you so much! I wouldn’t be letting you do all this if I didn’t trust and -”

“Shut up!” He grabs at your throat but only gives it a light squeeze. “I told you I’m sick of your lies!”

You quickly slam your mouth shut and attempt to hold back your tears. All you can do is give a slight nod to let him know you understand. He flashes you a mischievous smile while letting go of your throat and moving his hand to lightly caress your cheek.

“I brought the gag, baby - don’t make me use it.” His voice is once again calmly mocking you as he grazes his thumb across your lips, “I wanna hear you cry for me, MC.”

He looks down the upper half of your body before swiftly cupping both of your breast in each hand, pinching your swollen nubs. “Your nipples are super hard babe. Haha you really are a little masochist aren’t you?”

You blush and give him another small nod. Without breaking eye contact, he brings his mouth down to your left nipple, harshly sucking before forcefully biting down. He continues to watch your face as you arch your back and cry out in pain. After a few moments of his teeth grinding on your sensitive flesh, he quickly moves to the other side of your body to give the same treatment to your right nipple.

Once he’s satisfied with your cries and squirming, he replaces where his mouth has been with his fingers - roughly squeezing and rolling your nipples between his index finger and thumb.

“I know what these need.” He releases you to grab a small silk pouch that's lined up next on the bed. Hastily, he empties the contents into his hand, revealing two silver nipple clamps with small balls dangling from them. You recognize them but the soft vinyl coating that provided comfort has been removed.

“Hold still.” He orders as he roughly grabs your right breast, firmly securing the first clamp. You flinch and whimper at the cold metal squeezing your already tender flesh. He smiles in dark amusement, wasting no time securing the next one to your left.

“Howzat feel babe?” He asks with a sinister smile.

“Fi - fine.” You whimper, not knowing how else to respond.

He lets out a deep scornful laugh as he reaches into his back pocket to pull out his phone. With eyes glued on him you watch as he swipes his screen, knowing he’s opening the special app he developed for himself so he can remotely control all of your sex toys.

Just as you expected the balls attached to the clamps start to vibrate, instantly sending pleasure throughout your body. You rub your thighs together while you squirm in arousal. The sensation feels amazing but it’s not enough to satisfy you.

“Saeyoung…I want - I want more.”

“Heh, of course you do.” He slides off of you positioning himself so he’s laying on his side next you, propping himself up with one hand and feeling down your body with the other. When he reaches your thighs, he forces them apart but only teases your clit by lightly stroking his index finger back and forth.

“Ah, please…” You moan, “M-More…” You attempt to grind into his touch but sound of the chain clinking against the bedpost reminds you that he’s the one in control of how much satisfaction you receive.

“More of what baby?” He smiles wickedly as he takes in your need for more stimulation. “Of this?” He presses his finger down hard against your sex but keeps it stationary. 

“Ah…. yes…” You immediately start to rotate your hips trying your best to grind against the little contact he’s providing. 

“Such a dirty girl,” he says withdrawing his touch, “All I need is one finger for your body to beg for me.” You whimper as he pulls away, the vibration from the clamps ensuring that you stay aroused while you involuntarily continue to move your hips - your cunt pulsating while it begs for more.

Saeyoung sits up but pauses for a moment to admire his work. Embarrassed, you close your eyes and turn your head while you continue to squirm.

You hear him let out an ominous chuckle and feel his weight shift on the bed. “Lift up your head.”

You open your eyes to him hovering over you, a dark piece of fabric clutched in his hands. You heard his command but your frustration overrides your sense to comply. 

“Are you really going to start disobeying me _now_?” He growls as he begins to to reach for you but you prop up your head before he can force it up.

“I’ll tell you what,” He says us he ties the fabric behind your head over your eyes, “I’m going to take a shower and while I’m gone you can come as much as you want.”

“Wha - what do you mean?” You gasp, your body still squirming.

“Heh.” You feel his weight shift again on the bed, “I made something special for you,” suddenly you hear a loud vibration, no doubt coming from some kind of sex toy. “I built this bad boy myself - it rotates in three different spots. At first I thought it might be too big but I know that’s how you like it,” you can’t see him but you imagine his smug expression, “now spread your legs.”

You obey without a question but flinch when he grabs your right foot, followed by your left. A strange sensation slowly starts up your leg and you quickly recognize it as the feeling of leather. 

“Lift your hips up.”

You comply as you realize he’s trying to put some kind of panty on you but still don’t completely understand. “What are you do - ah!” As he slips them on something vibrating begins to stretch you - you can tell by its size that the giant dildo he was talking about was attached to leather. 

“God you’re so wet. That went right in.” He finishes pulling the panties up you making sure it’s tight and the toy is as deep as it can go. You lustfully start to pant with passion as you feel it rotate inside you.

“And now the finally touch…” without warning you start to feel vibration coming from the the front of your new panties. It’s not a normal vibrator - its extremely intense. So intense that it almost hurts more than it provides pleasure.

Nevertheless, you body almost instantly explodes into a orgasm. You cry out as you blush profusely, embarrassed about the amount your body is violent shaking. As your orgasm ends and you become more sensitive, the vibration almost becomes to much for you to handle.

“Sa- Saeyoung please, ah, please turn it down.”

“Not a chance” he laughs, “you said you wanted more baby. I’m only giving you what your asked for.”

Before you know it you feel another fire starting and you begin to whimper and shake again. You very rarely had the pleasure of multiple orgasms, but then again, you had also never experienced this much stimulation at once. 

“Wow babe, two orgasms in less than a minute. I’m guess your body doesn’t want it turned down either.” He gently caress your cheek, brushing his thumb across your lips before forcing it in your mouth. You immediately begin to passionately suck on him as if it was instincts. It doesn't last long before you once again lose control, turning your head to cry out as you feel the next climax coming on.

“Ah, Saeyoung… I don’t think I can… ah...” you trail off as another orgasm washes over you.

You hear his cruel laughter coming from him hovering over you, “Don’t worry, I’ll be back babe, you just enjoy yourself until then, K?” He leans in to kiss your forehead before you feel him move off the bed.

The vibration doesn’t let up causing you to give him exactly what he wants as you continuously cry out in mixed ecstasy and agony. Your muscles tighten every time you come close to reaching an orgasm making you very aware of the giant toy stuffed deep inside you.

After awhile you feel your body starting to become exhausted and begin to soften your cries. You can’t think clearly anymore and have no other choice other than to let your mind go blank. You stop fighting your orgasms and let them them blur into each other. You have no idea when one ends and another begins. Letting go feels good. Really good. It reminds you of why you enjoyed being submissive so much in the first place. Giving up control while you shut off your brain is pure bliss for you.

You’re not sure how much time has passed but your body has been in a constant state of eruption for awhile now. Your voice is strained causing your whimpers and cries to be reduced to low hums. He must have noticed how quiet you’ve become. Out of seemingly nowhere you feel him on top of you again. You think you hear him talking but can’t make out any of this words.

The vibration stops but the toy inside you is still rotating while hitting the right spot causing your body to continue spasming every few moments. A sharp painful sting runs through your breasts as both nipple clamps are roughly pulled off. Your body jolts a little from the pain, but you can’t bring yourself to cry out. You feel the blindfold slide off your head but everything is blurred. You search for the energy to move but even turning your head towards him is unfathomable at this point. 

“Did I finally break you, MC?” You’re able to comprehend some of his words now, “To be honest I’ve always wanted to see you broken like this. And now I’m strong enough to make it happen.”

Strength had nothing to do with it. You would have let him do whatever he wanted to you the moment he first set foot in this apartment to save you last year. It wasn’t that he was never strong enough before, it was that all his compassion and kindness had been replaced by rage and vengeance. 

None the less, you knew there’s some truth in his statement. You had always felt he was holding back, afraid to hurt you. Even though you felt guilt that you had let him go this far without trying to stop him, at least you are able give him something he has always wanted. 

A long silent moment passes. Your breaths are shallow and your chest is still heaving up and down. You start to feel his heavy gaze upon you as begin to question if that drink had actually changed him or just took away his self restraint.

“MC...” He breathes. There’s a slight hint of love and concern in his tone which brings you back and you’re able to shift your eyes in his direction. 

“There’s my girl.” He gently cups your cheek and moves your head to face him. Your eyes focus and the two of you stare at each other intensely for a minute. His expression has changed and he doesn’t seem so angry anymore. You notice he's down to his boxers and theres a clean sent coming from him making him all the more enticing. As you wonder if he’s finally satisfied he suddenly crashes his mouth onto yours.

His kiss is greedy and full of longing. He still loves you. You know he does. It all brings you back to life and you manage to find the strength to somewhat kiss him back. He slides his tongue past your lips to kiss you deeper until he notices that you’ve eventually lost the strength to return the same level of passion. An ominous chuckle escapes his lips as he moves his mouth down to your neck, viciously sucking and nibbling with the intention of leaving even more of his mark on you.

He continues to work his way down your body as you manage to let out a few small whimpers with what little energy you have left. He’s much gentler than he was earlier and is holding back from biting too hard into you this time. Once he reaches your midsection he begins to peel off the special panties he had made for you. The feeling of the over-sized toy leaving your body sends you right back into another small orgasm. It’s not intense, but it’s enough for him to notice.

“I don’t remember saying you could come again, babe.” He takes his mouth off of you and holds up the toys that are glistening with your juices, “It looks like you enjoyed this, but you want more?”

“I want you.” you coo, “Please, Saeyoung…”

He shuts off the dildo and discards his toy to the side of the bed as he smiles darkly at you. “You want me where?” He begins to play with the elastic waistline on his boxers but is interrupted by a cheerful melody coming from your purse.

Your heart stops. You know who it is. You had promised Saeran you’d let him know you were okay within the hour but had completely forgotten he was even a factor. Not that you’d be able to call him anyways. Saeyoung pauses and shoots you a look, his crazed anger returning more apparent than ever. You frantically shake your head - he knows who’s calling too.

He gets off you and hastily starts digging through your purse. The ringing has stopped by the time he pulls out your phone but he knows your pass-code and immediately unlocks it to check the missed call log.

He looks up from the phone with a devilish smirk, “I was hoping my brother would check-in sooner or later.” 

He swiftly moves back over to the bed and jumps on top of you again. “Should we call him back together babe?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _To be continued..._
> 
> Hahah - The forced orgasm part was the last thing I had to write - which is funny because as much as I'm a fan of orgasm control, I originally added it as a way to get him in the shower for what happens next lol. I know he's out of his element but he still should have the sense to clean is dick off after butt sex amirte? lol I'm not sure why it was so hard to write but I managed to get it done!
> 
> There's one more smut chapter left which is complete I just need to look it over a few more times and then I will post it.
> 
> Thanks for reading! And thanks so much for the Kudos!!!


	3. Round Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Saeran calls you to check up on you, Saeyoung decides to use the situation to his advantage. 
> 
> As always this is strictly 18+ and 100% fantasy. In real life you need to have clear communication with your partner. Respect each other's limits and always have a safeword!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saeran’s persona is closest to Unknown’s in this story, however, his relationship with MC has made him a little softer by the time this scene takes place - He is also very much in love with her.
> 
> I've proofed this a millions time but i'm sure there are mistakes. Let me know if anything sticks out as I'm too embarrassed to ask anyone to proof read this for me lol

After checking the missed call log, Saeyoung looks up from your phone with a devilish smirk, “I was hoping my brother would check-in sooner or later.” 

He swiftly moves back over to the bed and jumps on top of you again. “Should we call him back together babe?” You watch as he hits the “Facetime” button next to his brother’s name before he turns the phone around so the screen and camera faces your exposed body.

“No… please, don’t do this.” You plea but it’s too late, Saeran has already picked up and staring wide eyed at the screen. It looks like he's still in the car and you figure he must have waited in front of the apartment building all of this time waiting for your call.

“M-MC?” Butterflies fill your stomach at the sound of Saeran saying your name. You had stayed with him for over two weeks but he didn’t stop calling you "princess" and start using your actual name until a few days ago. “What are you- are you fucking chained to the bed?”

You open your mouth but before you can find any words Saeyoung bounces next to you, bringing him into the frame as well.

“Hello, dear brother.” He smirks snidely into the camera.

“Saeyoung, what the hell are you doing?” The look on Saeran’s face makes you feel sick. The last thing you wanted is for him to feel guilt that he took you to the apartment.

“I’m taking back what’s mine, what does it look like?”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Saeran appears all but frantic as he pushes his hair back in panic.

“Are you upset that your little _princess_ gave in to me so easily?” 

“What?!” You watch Saeran’s eyes shift back to you, “What the hell did you do to her?”

“Nothing she didn’t ask for." Saeyoung maintains an eerily playful tone. "I’m sure you know by now that our little MC likes it rough.”

“Saeyoung, I never touched her.” 

“Heh, you really expect me to believe that!?” Saeyoung’s mocking smiles drops and his eyes narrow into the camera.

“Yeah. Actually I do.” Saeran answers, “There’s nothing I want more than to steal her away from you - and trust me I tried. But do you really think I would just hand deliver her to you if I was able to make her mine?”

“You’re lying.” Saeyoung growls, “You both are just trying to make a fool of me!”

“I’m not exactly a gentle lover either, if I had fucked her you would have known.”

You watch Saeyoung’s eyes become distant with realization on the screen. It was true, you didn’t have a single mark on you before he got to you. 

“I - I’m fine Saeran,” You jump at the opportunity to cut in while there's a pause in their argument, “Its my fault. I messed up and let things go too far, but I - I do want this...”

“I stayed close by. I’m coming up.” You aren’t surprised that he doesn’t believe you, you look like you have been through hell and can hardly complete your sentences.

Saeyoung snaps his eyes back to the screen, “I don’t think you want to do that brother.”

“Whatever, I’m getting her out of there and away from you. If anyone knows what you can be capable of under the influence of that crap, it’s me.”

“I thought you might be a problem.” Saeyoung is smirking again, “So I reactivated the bomb before MC got here.”

A gasp escapes your lips as you turn to look at Seayoung in disbelief. After the whole fiasco last year, he took the bomb off line and deactivated it, he said it was safer than removing completely. You pray that he’s bluffing about making it live again.

“If you take one step in here, I’ll blow all three of us to hell.” He continues.

“What the fuck Saeyoung?!” Saeran’s voice has risen now, “Just let her go, I’m not going to touch her. I’ll bring her back to you once you leave that crazy bitch and get all that shit out of your system.”

“I - I don’t want to go…” you mummer looking away from the camera, “I told you I’m fine…”

“No you’re not MC!” Saeran yells from the other side of the screen, “you’re covered with bruises… he’s got you chained up - he’s threatening to blow us all up for fucks sake!”

“Jealous that I’m the stronger twin, baby brother?”

“Stop saying ‘brother’ like that you creepy asshole!”

“MC was just begging me to fuck her before you so rudely interrupted, you wanna watch?”

“You’re sick.” Saeran spits not able to keep his eyes on the screen anymore.

“Just hang up, Saeran.” You say meekly, “I don’t want to hurt you anymore…”

Both twins simultaneously point their attention on you.

“What the fuck is that suppose to mean?!” Saeyoung discards the phone, dropping it beside you on the bed as he returns to hover over you.

“I - I mean, I know he just doesn’t want to see you hurt me.” You say averting your eyes to where the phone has fallen hoping Saeran has hung up. “It doesn’t mean what you think...”

“I was just beginning to consider that you two were telling the truth. But now I’m not so sure again.” He picks up the phone, checking it to find Saerans still on the line. “Beg me to fuck you again, I want my brother to hear you ask for my cock.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” You hear Saeran’s voice, luckily Saeyoung is holding the screen up away from you so Saeran is unable to see you.

You look at him with wide eyes. You know it will hurt Saeran but you have no choice. If you don’t do as he says he’ll get suspicious again.

“Pl - please Saeyoung. Please fuck me.” You blush, “I need your cock in my pussy, please...”

You can practically feel Saeran shudder through the phone.

“You’ve been a good little slut today, MC.” Saeyoung curls his lips into a devious smile as he begins to rub your clit with his free hand. “I’ll fuck this dirty pussy as long as my brother stays on the phone to watch.”

“What the fuck?! I’m hanging up.” 

“Fine. I can just fuck MC in the ass again.” He pauses briefly to meet your eyes with a wicked smile, “And imma do it dry this.”

“No… please… I can’t again…” you close your eyes and turn away from him, as if the gesture will make you disappear.

“I’m sure if you ask my brother nicely he’ll understand.” He sits up and holds the phone so the back camera takes in a revealing shot of your face and body, “I switched the camera around, go ahead and ask him, baby.”

You turn back to him, pleading with your eyes. You know that you’ll pass out from the pain if he attempts to put it in your ass again, especially without any lubricant. At the same time, you can’t stand the thought of hurting Saeran like this.

“Look into the camera, MC. Ask him.” Saeyoung’s voice is now cool and demanding.

Your eyes begin to brim with tears as you shift them towards the camera. You’re too emotionally and physically exhausted to fight. “Saeran, I’m so sorry... please… Just give him what he wants…” Your voice is small and shaky.

“No, no baby.” Saeyoung smirks, “Tell him why you want him to watch so badly.”

You close your eyes for a brief moment and let out a painful sigh, you know what he wants you to say, the bastard really is a true sadist. 

“I’ll break if he does me in the ass again. He - he’s too big for there... “ You trail off feeling humiliated.

“You’re a sick fuck, Saeyoung. Even I wouldn’t go this far.” You can’t see Saeran but you can just imagine his expression, “I don’t care if it’s that bitch and her drugs that's making you like this, I’m going to make you pay.”

Saeyoung lets out a sick laugh as he starts making adjustments to the camera settings on your phone. In just the few seconds the feed switches to a CCTV that displays a full view of the two of you on the bed. 

“Wha - Don’t tell me you planned this!?” Saeran asks in disbelief.

“Heh, no unfortunately I didn’t think this far ahead. I set all this up when we started dating.” His tone was rather casual considering the situation, “I’m a busy guy - MC has no problem performing for me when I have too much work to come play with her myself. In fact it was her idea. Isn’t that right babe?”

You blush every shade of red as he moves to attach your device to the cell phone holder on the nightstand. It’s in clear view for Saeyoung but at least you won’t be able to see the pain you’re causing his brother. “I’ll be watching so don’t you dare turn away, little bro. Trust me, I know plenty of sick ways to break MC.”

He’s wearing the most twisted smile yet as he licks his lips turning back to you. He takes in the horrified look on your face before bringing his lips close to your ear. “That doesn’t mean I won’t break you again anyways.” He whispers through his shit eating grin just loud enough for you to hear. “So don’t hold back.”

He brings his face back above yours and you nod. You aren’t planning to hold back. The damage to your relationship with Saeran was done the moment he saw your face on the screen, you knew the best option now is to use your remaining strength to put on the show that Saeyoung wanted.

“Good girl,” he eyes the the phone while leaning in to kiss you again. There’s no love in this kiss, just greed and possession. He runs his hands up your body, stopping at your breast, he begins to once again twist and pull on your nipples while he continues to assault your mouth.

After several moments he releases your breasts and moves his hands up your arms. When he reaches your wrists he pulls his mouth off you to unchained you from the bedpost.

“Get on all fours.” He commands.

You obey without hesitation, licking your lips in anticipation. You try your best to forget that Saeran is watching you, but have to admit there’s something slightly erotic about it.

You hear a groan come from your phone as Saeyoung pulls out his fully erect cock in front of your face.

“What’s wrong, bro? Disappointed I got a bigger dick than you.” He laughs turning his attention back to you. “Well don’t just stare at it. Show my brother how much you love sucking cock. Or does he already know?”

You blush as you grab his shaft to guide him into you mouth. He isn’t exaggerating, you really do love sucking dick, especially _his_ dick. You begin to lick the tip but you’re still exhausted and moving slowly.

“What’s wrong with you? I told you not to hold back.” He grabs a fistful of your hair and thrusts into your mouth. You choke and gag but he only thrusts deeper. “Wait, I know.” He continues to fuck your mouth, “Maybe you need some motivation. How ‘bout we let my brother pick a toy to use on you.”

He throws you off of him and slides off the bed. You can’t help yourself and take a quick glance at the screen to see how Saeran is holding up. You’re a bit relieved to find his expression is seething with anger rather than pain.

Saeyoung returns to the bed with a toy in each hand. He winks at you before holding them up to the camera for Saeran to see.

“What do you think? Should we attach something to that nasty cunt to tickle her clit? Or shove an egg up her hole?”

“Fuck you.” Saeran responds.

“Fine have it your way.” Saeyoung drops the toys on the bed and whirls you around on your belly. He guides your ass in the air before spreading your cheeks apart once more.

“No… please..” you plea as you sense his dick approach your ass.

“The egg.” Saeran mutters. “Just - just use the egg.” He lets out a loud painful sigh.

“Haha you must actually care about her to give in to me so quickly.” Saeyoung laughs as he picks up the egg. You hear it turn on full speed before it’s rammed deep into your pussy from behind.

You don’t know what it is but it feels better than usual causing you to moan loudly with pleasure. 

“You’re such a slut, MC” Saeyoung chuckles behind you slapping your ass, “Do you like being used in front of my brother?”

“No, ah, I um…” you blush at the guilt that you are actually enjoying this a little.

“Give me your hands. You won’t need them to finish sucking me off.”

You quickly throw your hands behind your back so he can chain your cuffs together again. Without missing a beat he spins you around to face him. You make eye contact for a brief moment before he starts guiding your head back on his cock.

“No, keep looking at me.” He snarls. 

You immediately look back up into his eyes submissively, your mouth now full of his dick. With no hands to help you, he does most of the the guiding and thrusting but he's right, the vibration from the egg gives you more of a desire to feel him ram into the back of your throat. You find yourself moaning passionately on his cock while working your tongue around all his favorite places.

“That’s my good girl.” He hums before darting his eyes over to the direction of the phone. You watch as his face starts beaming with twisted delight and you're sure that Saeran is still watching. He turns his glare back to you as he pulls you off his dick and guides you lower towards his balls. You don’t need to be told what to do and start to lustfully lick and suck on them.

“Isn’t she a good slut?” He comments looking back at the phone. His sick comment along with the constant vibration is causing blood to rabidly rush between your thighs.

“Saeyoung…” You moan taking your mouth off of him, “I… I’m gonna come…”

He looks back down at you sharply and forcefully grabs your chin lifting your face up so it’s right below his. “And a greedy slut at that haha. Sorry babe, you’re not allowed to come again unless it’s around my cock.”

His demand only makes it harder to control yourself and you begin to tremble as you try your hardest to fight off your orgasm. 

“Then please fuck me!” You cry out, “Please, I can’t…. Ah…”

“Heh” He laughs, “I don’t know babe that’s up to my brother.” Keeping hold on your face, he looks up towards the camera. “What do you think bro? Does our little whore deserve my cock?”

“Just fuck her and get it over with!” His yell full of pure anger, “For fucks sake…”

“Haha you two are so pathetic.” He laughs as he releases your chin cause you to fall to the bed. “Let’s give my brother a nice view of that perverted body of yours.” He spins you around to pull the egg out of you, discarding it without shutting it off.

Without wasting any time, he positions the pillows against the bed board so he can sit back upright comfortably. With ease, he picks you up by your waist and pulls you into him so your back is leaning against him. He slightly repositions himself as he lifts you from your upper thighs until your entrance is hovering just above cock only enough to feel the tip.

“Please!” You plea, “I need you! Ah, please Saeyoung, let me fuck it!” 

“Look up into the camera, baby.” Saeyoung grins as he gestures to the CCTV, “Show my brother how pretty you look when you come all over my cock.”

You shot your gaze up, you feel horrible but you’ve lost all control of yourself.

In an instant, Saeyoung slides you on his dick while simultaneously thrusting deep inside you. Before you have a chance to even feel him, he grabs the still vibrating egg and holds it tightly against your clit.

Your effort to hold back your orgasm earlier only makes you come with more force. Your body violently shakes and trembles around his dick as you loudly cry out in pure ecstasy. “Oh god, I love your cock…” You’re a blubbering mess but it feels too good to care.

Your body practically goes limp after you get through your orgasm. You close your eyes and lean back into Saeyoung as exhaustion washes back over you. This has no effect on him whatsoever and he continues to move your body up and down while forcefully thrusting into you.

For a moment you let him fuck you, moaning delightfully at every thrust until you suddenly realize what you’ve done. shooting your eyes open, you shamefully look at the camera. “Oh god… I - I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t apologize baby, at least not yet.” Saeyoung mocks from behind you, dropping the egg, “We’re not done with your slutty little show.”

“That’s enough, Saeyoung!” You hear Saeran yell from the nightstand, “We both did everything you wanted, now leave her alone.”

You breathe a small sigh of relief as Saeran’s words gives you hope that he knows you don’t have much of a choice. 

“Please Saeyoung,” you immediately beg, “I - I can hardly move anymore. My body can’t take this… I need to rest.”

“Neither of you are in the position to tell me what to do!” In one swift movement, Saeyoung angrily pushes you off of him, flips you over and throws your legs over his shoulders. He looks you in the eyes for a second before grabbing your hips violently thrusting into you again. 

You begin to cry out again but manage to look over to the phone to check on Saeran again. Saeyoung growls as he grabs your face, forcing your eyes back to him.

“You're mine, MC. Not his.” He grunts, pounding into you even hard than before, “I’ll make sure you never look at any other man but me. Even if that means you never leave this apartment again.”

“Wha - whatever you want, Saeyoung.” You whimper in defeat.

“That’s right.” He returns to smiling sinisterly as he continues to roughly fuck you. “That toy made you too loose baby. You’ll need to beg for my come if you want me to finish.”

You instinctively try to squeeze your sex around him but the action make you feel hot again. “Please baby,” you cry, “I want to feel you come inside my dirty cunt.”

“You really think you’re worthy of it you slut?” You don’t know why but he’s angry again. Saeran is right, you both have done everything he wanted yet he still isn’t satisfied.

“Can I hang up now?” Saeran sighs, seemingly unfazed.

“Shut up!” Saeyoung yells looking up into the camera, “you’re just as weak and worthless as she is.”

You hear Saeran growl and you instinctively look his way again. Before you can take in his expression Saeyoung slaps your face back to him. “What did I say!?” His voice is unrecognizable crazed, “You. Are. Mine.”

“MC!” You hear Saeran yell out your name with concern, but there’s nothing either of you can do.

The surprise from the strike mixed with the intense exhaustion makes you begin to sob, “I… I’m sorry, Saeyoung.” You manage, “I swear I only love you. All of me only belongs to you.”

“You’re just saying what I want to hear!” He’s still fucking you harder than ever, “Aren’t you!? Aren’t you!?” There’s an insane look in his eyes as wraps his hands around your throat. You know how bad it looks but he’s not squeezing hard enough to hurt you. At least, it’s no harder than he has ever had choked you before.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Saeyoung! Stop it!” Saeran continues to yell frantically out of sight.

You want to let Saeran know you’re fine but scared to death of addressing him. All you can do is plea with your tear filled eyes to Saeyoung. 

“Cry some more for me, you deceiving bitch.”

“Saeyoung…” You choke, tears streaming down your face. “Please, I love you.”

“You’re a fucking idiot, MC...” Saeran mutters.

The disappointment in Saeran’s voice somewhat pleases Saeyoung and he releases your throat. You cough for a brief moment before immediately turning your gaze back to him. You’re too afraid to take your eyes off him now. 

He smirks at the fear on your face and seems to have relatively calmed down now. “You’ve been through a lot today haven’t you baby?” You know he’s mocking you but you nod anyways, “just lie there and take it like a good girl. I’m almost finished.” 

“Thank fucking god.” Saeran scoffs.

You let out a sigh of relief at the permission to let your mind go blank, and turn your head to the opposite side of the phone and let your eyes unfocus. You clear your mind of Saeran’s pain and Saeyoung’s anger. All you need to do is feel Saeyoung. 

“Mindless slut...” He growls reaching for a fist full of your hair but you hardly react. You feel his cock convulse inside you as he thrusts into you one last brutal time.

After a few moment of heaving panting, he pulls out of you while you lie practically motionless - your chest heaving up and down your only movement. You shift your eyes over to Saeyoung to find him preoccupied with trying to catch his breath himself. Quickly, you take the opportunity to look up into the camera and mouth “I’m sorry”.

“MC. I’ll get you out of there and away from him. I promise.” Saeran desperately assures you. 

“No...” You breathe, “Just.. just get Rika.”

“MC, I don’t think that -” You hear Saeran’s voice cut off when Saeyoung violently throws your phone across the studio apartment. Instantly shattering as it hits the floor.

Using what little strength you have left, you turn to Saeyoung to find him seething with anger.

“I knew you were plotting against us.” He growls, “This was all an act, wasn’t it you lying bitch!”

“No… Saeyoung… I want …” you can barely speak, “I just want to save you.”

“Save me?!” In an instant he’s back on top of you, pinning your shoulders down on to the bed even though he knows you’re too weak to fight back, “I don’t need saving… I’m stronger and better than ever.” 

You keep your head turned to the side but glare at him in from the corner your eye. “Fine.” You manage, “whatever you say. I trust you.” 

His face drops at your detached reaction, “You were always an idiot you know that?” There’s a surprising sudden hint of honesty and sadness in his voice as his eyes dart back and forth as if trying to search for something. “why did you even come here in the first place?!”

You don’t answer. You just focus on your breath keeping your gaze on him. 

“Why are you doing this to me?!” He yells keeping his grasp on your shoulders while folding into himself.

You narrow your eyes a bit down on him. You’re tired and sick of playing games. “I’m not doing anything. This is all you. I gave you complete control... and I don't have any regrets.”

He looks up at your face and your eyes meet. “MC I…” your eyes slightly widen at the sound of his voice saying your name.

He lets go of you and turns his eyes away. There’s an awkward moment of you both heavily breathing with no exchanges.

You watch him slide off of you and move from the bed. He begins to pace around the apartment while pulling at his hair and mumbling to himself. 

“Saeyoung… are you…” You begin but stop when he looks back at you. You’re almost in shock that all that anger has been seemingly replaced with despair.

Everything seems as if it’s in slow motion as he makes his way to the duffel bag pulling out a pill bottle.

“I need you to take this.” His monotone voice sends shivers through you as he pulls his gaze back over to you.

You can only stare as he fumbles back to the bed. “I’ll help you.” He gestures.

He opens the bottle and places the capsule pill in his mouth. Before you know it, his lips are kissing yours and you feel it drop into your mouth.

After a short but surprisingly passionate kiss he pulls away, using his fingers and hand to close your nose shut and cover your mouth so you can’t breathe.

“I’ll be here when you wake up.” He mummers, “just swallow.”

You gulp loudly on purpose, swallowing the drug. Your logic tells you that if he hasn’t done anything to permanently hurt you yet, then the drug must somewhat be safe. You had no choice anyways.

“Good girl” he whispers, but this time with some affection. He let’s go of your face and kisses your forehead. 

“What did you give meeeeeeh?” You attempt to ask but everything is getting dark fast.

You take in one last glimpse of his face. 

"I'm so sorry, MC." You think you hear him say before you are finally allowed to embrace blissful unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last smutty chapter. The next is resolution with a happy ending and some explanation on why Seven reacted to elixir like I wrote it.
> 
> Writing the dialogue between the twins here was honestly my favorite part. I hope I did a okay job!
> 
> I was going to put the following message in the next chapter but I'll put it here assuming most people won't read the smut-free ending.
> 
>  **Message to other submissives out there:**  
>  I’m a submissive (no surprise there) and I have had both healthy and unhealthy BDSM relationships/encounters. Please always check with your partner and make sure you have all your limits and conditions set in order. This story is 100% fantasy and in real life you need to have communication or else you’ll end up in over your head. If your partner even hesitates to respect your limits then please do everything you can to walk away.
> 
> That being said, don’t be ashamed to explore your sexuality! I was very very embarrassed with my need to be submissive for a long time even though I knew I was like that even before I knew about sex. Once I came to terms with it, I had a lot of fun embracing it with the right people! There’s nothing wrong with you and there's a lot of us out there! Just be careful!


	4. Obligatory Happy Ending (Final)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you wake up in the bunker, Seven tells what it was like for him being on elixir and how Vanderwood saved the day.
> 
> There’s no smut in this one. I just couldn’t walk away from this fic without some kind of resolution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! I wrote and completed an entire smutty fic!
> 
> I didn't read this one over as much as the others because I wanted to post it at the same time as part three. I really wanted to look over this one a little more but I'm so tired right now and just wanna put this project behind me as its been consuming me the past month and a half haha.
> 
> I'll continue to make edits but don't hesitate to let me know if something bothers you about it.

You awake to the loud annoying sound of a vacuum cleaner. As you begin to stir, you feel the soft fabric of Seven’s hoodie against your skin. Without opening your eyes you nuzzle your nose into your shoulder to take in his sent. 

You feel hungover and try to recall if you drank last night but it’s pretty unlikely since you almost never drink around Seven.

That’s when it hits you.

With a sharp inhale you bolt open your eyes and shoot your body straight up. You expect to be in the apartment but somehow you’ve made it to Seven’s bedroom in the bunker. 

You’re extremely thirsty and your entire body aches - your intimate region is especially sore. 

Despite your most recent memories, you feel clean - like you’ve recently taken a bath. You also notice that you’re free from restraints. Still, you can’t help but to check your wrists only to find burn marks that the tight leather cuffs left behind.

As the sound of the vacuum moves closer you turn to the door, which you find has been left wide open. Eventually the culprit of all the noise reveals himself when Vanderwood appears at the threshold. There’s an awkward moment as you blink at him while he reaches to turn off the vacuum. 

“Oi! Idiot! Your saint of a girlfriends awake” He yells slightly turning his head towards the hall but keeps his eyes locked on yours. You immediately hear a crash in the distance followed by hurried footsteps.

Vanderwood quickly looks you over before releasing a deep disappointing sigh, “You’re an idiot too if you stay with that jackass after this.”

You had a pretty good relationship with your boyfriend’s maid since you both bonded over being foreigners in Korea. The two of you even occasionally went out shopping and for drinks alone together. This all makes it hard to tell if he’s just being smart with you or if he was serious. Judging by the way he’s looking at you, it’s most likely the former.

“MC!” Seven busts through the doorway practically knocking Vanderwood over.

“Hey watch it!” Vanderwood lightly smacks him upside the head

“I’m sorry miss, but I need to be alone with MC” He shoves Vanderwood out the door, immediately closing and locking it behind him.

“You could be a little nicer to the guy who once again saved your ungrateful ass” He yells through the door. You hear him start to curse in his oh so charming British English before his voice becomes masked by the sound of the vacuum cleaner starting up again.

“We should really get a rumba.” Seven nervously chuckles as he scratches the back of his neck.

You stare blankly at the man in front of you. His big goofy grin tells you that he’s happy to see you and you’re relieved to find that he finally looks like his old self yet you can’t help but to have your guard up.

“MC, I…” He takes a step forward but you instinctively lean in the opposite direct in an attempt to distance yourself from him. His face instantly drops, “Oh god. MC I am so sorry.”

You both blink at each other.

“I need water.” You blurt out. You’re surprised to find that your voice is strained almost as if it had been lost.

“I left some on the nightstand.” He gestures towards a collection of prepared bottles he had waiting for you.

You quickly reach for the first bottle you see and begin to twist it open. You try with all your strength but for some reason the cap won’t budge. 

“Arg!!!” You cry out in frustration before attempting to throw the bottle across the room only to have it fall just short of the bed. The entire interaction makes you break out into uncontrollable sobs.

Seven slowly walks over to pick up the bottle. After opening it with ease he cautiously hands it over to you. You both notice your hand is trembling as you reach towards him.

“Please MC. Don’t cry.” He whispers softly as you gulp down the water.

“I need more.” You sniff ignoring his words and discarding the empty bottle to the side of the bed.

Seven quickly opens another bottle and hands it to you, this time he sits on the edge of the bed once you take it from him.

You polish off the new bottle and throw it so it joins the other before you fall backwards onto the bed. In attempt to remove yourself from the situation, you turn your head into the pillow where you continue to sob. You still feel exhausted and want to fall back to sleep now that you’re somewhat hydrated.

“I know I don’t deserve to but can I touch - I mean do you mind if I rub your back?” Seven asks quietly.

You hesitate for a moment but manage a muffled “It’s fine…” and nod your head slightly lifting it up. 

He gently strokes your back stopping to play with a few strands of your hair. You’re surprised to find that this calms your sobs and once you feel ready, you finally turn your body over towards him, meeting his eyes.

“Saeyoung… what happened?” You ask, wiping away tears. “How did we get here? How long have I been out!?”

“Five days…” he’s obviously not proud of this information. “We had you on an IV for awhile to get you fluids but I didn’t want to freak you out so I took it away before you could wake up.”

“What?!” You cry in disbelief sitting back up. This explains your hoarse voice and weakness, “Why?! How?!”

“Uh… heh, do you remember everything MC?” He asks.

“Yes.” You breathe looking down at your lap, “everything up until you force fed me that pill.”

His eyes widen as he tenses up for a moment, but he quickly manages to sigh out the disappointment in himself, “I’m sorry MC, I didn’t want to give you that but I had a moment of clarity and had to act fast.” He removes his glasses and begins to rub his temple, “I just thought that would be the easiest solution for both of us.” 

“What do you mean?!” You ask, his responses are making you just as confused as ever, “what did you even give me?”

“It was a heavy duty sedative I had left over from that agency - time released, so whenever a dose was about to wear off, another bit of medicine would be released. You know, stuff they can’t sell on the market.” He turns aways with shame, ”I took it with me so that, um, other me could use it on you if you tried to fight back.” He pauses for a moment as he stares into space. “No.. No, that’s not right.”

“What’s not right?” You turn to him but his back is to you, as if he can’t bring himself to look in your direction. 

“It wasn’t ‘another me’...” He sighs once again, “It’s hard to explain. I was still in there and aware of what was happening but it was like… like…”

“Like you lost self-control?” You finish his thought.

He finally turns to look at you, “Yeah. How did you know?”

“I had a feeling.” You shrug. You’re voice still hasn’t fully return and you can only speak just short of a whisper. “I know you better than you think and besides you said…” you hesitate at the memory, “You said you had always wanted to break me and it’s not like I can’t tell when you hold back...”

He turns away from you once again, at lost for words.

“Saeyoung, you know you don’t have to hold back when you’re with me” you reach for his shoulder but stop just short of him, ”I can’t help but to think this is somewhat my fault. I’m only happy when you’re satisfied and besides that’s why we have a safe word. I felt bad that …”

“You’re fault!?” He stands up and turns to you dumbfounded, his eyes glassed over as if he was fighting off tears. “How the hell can you say that!? I was straight up torturing you!”

“I…” You avert your eyes away from him, “I didn’t hate all of it. I came to save you but… but I failed.” You take in a deep breath and slowly let it out, “I mean, I guess what I’m saying is I’m guilty for not trying to stop you. A really dark part of me was enjoying it and wanted to see how far you would go.”

“Please don’t tell me that, MC” He grabs his head and begins to pace around his room, “You have no idea how hard I had to fight to get myself back. Vanderwood gave me a shot to override the psychedelics but I’m still detoxing…” He stops pacing and looks over to you, “I’m still fighting.”

You open your mouth to apologize but decide placing anymore blame on yourself will only continue to torment him. Instead you reach out your arms and gesture for him to come to you. 

He stares blankly at you, hesitating for a moment but you know he won’t refuse you. After looking you over, he shakes his head and allows a small smile to escape across his face. Before you know it, he practically dives into you throwing his arms around your torso and nuzzling his head into your lap.

“I’m missed you so much, MC.” His voice is breaking, “I don’t deserve you. If you want to leave me I’ll understand.”

You smile as you run your fingers through his soft red curls. “Shhhhhh” You hush with a hint of a chuckle, “I didn’t go through all that just to leave you, dummy.”

The two of you stay in silence like that as you look back on the events that got you there. You still had a lot of questions but decide to just enjoy the moment.

Without warning a sudden glimpse of Saeran’s tormented face on your mobile’s screen appears in your mind’s eye. “Oh my god Saeran!”

Saeyoung loosens his grip on you and lifts his head to meet your eye, “He’s… well for lack of a better word, he’s fine.”

You stare at him waiting for an explanation.

“Luckily he didn’t leave the city.” He continues as he positions himself on his side next to you, propping his head up with elbow, “I didn’t really even have to trace him down - he was staying at that internet cafe by the apartment trying to figure out how to rescue you.” He looks away with sad smile, “I’m afraid that he loves you just as much I do.”

You ignore his last comment even though you know in your heart that it’s true, “Well where is he now?”

“Back in the countryside - where you guys were staying before. He came back here with us to make sure you were going to be okay but insisted that he needed some time to sort out his thoughts and of course I don’t blame him.” His eyes lose focus as he looks off into the distance, “What I did to him is unforgivable.”

“That’s partially on me too…” You ashamedly mutter. 

Saeyoung looks like he’s about to dispute you but he just shakes his head, bringing him out of his daze and looking back to you. “I got you a new phone. You should call him when you get a chance. He won’t listen to me but, well, call it twintuition but I’m sure he’ll do anything for you and I’d like to see him safe.”

“You mean you want me to ask him to stay with you here?” You ask as if you can read his mind.

“If that’s not too much to ask.” He sighs picking up one of the discarded bottle caps to fiddle with, “Now that Rika doesn’t have me to do her dirty work I’m afraid she’ll go after him again.”

"I’ll see what I can do.” You don’t feel like you deserve to talk to Saeran but care about him immensely and want to see him safe just as much as Saeyoung does. 

“Why can’t we just turn Rika into the cops!?” You exclaim but already know the answer.

“That would put me and Saeran in danger.” He pauses, flicking the bottle cap into the trash can across the room, “Jumin said he’d take care of her discreetly, he just needs some time.” His tone finally matches the casual pillow talk the two of you have more often than not, “And honestly, I would rather just leave it up to him right now.”

“Yeah that sounds like it would be for the best.” You both stare down at the bed for a long silent moment before you perk up, “I’m still confused to how we ended up in the bunker.” You suddenly blurt out as soon as the thought crosses your mind.

“It’s safer than the apartment.” He says as matter of factly as you both simultaneously look at each other again, “I mean, there's no way in hell Rika can infiltrate the security here.”

“No, I mean, I don’t understand how we were able to get out of that… that situation.” You’re not sure if he’s ready to tell you but you need to know. “I wanna know how we got out of there”

“Oh well, like I said I had a moment of clarity. I don’t know what it was but something you said or did finally reached me and I knew I had to fight for you - to stop hurting you.” He averts his eyes for a moment then brings his gaze back to you, “As soon as you were knocked - I mean passed out, I managed to message Vanderwood letting him know my location, indicating I had been drugged.” He ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath, “That hour waiting for him was a nightmare. A part of me wanted to - No. Needed to violate you in every way possible. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t give in once or twice but it was nothing too bad.”

He tucks a strand of hear behind your ear as you nod your head to urge him to continue.

“Well nothing that was any worse than I had already done to you.” He pauses as if he was reliving the incident but quickly shakes his head, “Anyways I practically tore the apartment apart during my battle.”

His pained expression breaks your heart and you absentmindedly reach out to place your palm out to his cheek. He closes his eyes, and lets out a painful sigh into your touch but manages to continue. 

“When Vanderwood finally busted in, I - I was defeated. He found me on top of you and well, I guess it’s kinda funny now, but after all those empty threats he actually tased me this time and then used some kind of tranquilizer to knock me out followed by that counter drug stuff.”

He opens his eyes to meet your gaze, “When I came to he had not only cleaned the mess I made in the apartment but like, washed you up and was treating you for all the damage I did.” He forces a smile, “I really owe him a lot.”

You turn your gaze to the door as if it will somehow send your gratitude in Vanderwood’s direction. You then finally allow yourself to genuinely smile as you turn back to Saeyoung, “Uh yeah you do” you chuckle, “I can’t understand why or how that guy still puts up with your bullshit.”

He looks perplexed for a moment but quickly returns the smile. “You’re telln’ me.”

You both stare deeply into each other's eyes for a moment before he gently brings his own hand to meet yours as he guides it to his mouth kissing each one of your fingertips, “I love you so much, MC. I owe you my life.”

“I know.” You respond, flicking hair out of his face with your free hand, this time, you’re the one wearing the shit eating grin. “But for now will you just kiss my face?” You blush after you realize how silly you sound. It occurs to you that your breath is toxic, but the least he could do is endure it for a few moments.

Without hesitation, he gently moves on top you, careful to not put any of his weight on you. “I love you.” He repeats before he crashes his mouth to yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I broke a bunch of storytelling rules here. The drugs from the agency was definitely deus ex machina - (a shot to counteract psychedelics is totally real tho) and you should never tell instead of show. But I ultimately decided that if I were to actually write Vanderwood coming to save them then there would be like 3 more chapters - and I mean, I only wrote this for smuts sake. But still I needed to provide some kind of a happy ending. I actually really enjoyed writing this ending and if you made it this far I hope you’re satisfied with it!
> 
> I really wanted to make it clear that the elixir took away Seven’s self control instead of creating a new persona for him. While I’m convinced Seven’s bipolar, I don’t want to discredit Saeran’s mental condition. I really believe Saeran has a split personality disorder and for him, the elixir makes his condition worse. Yes, I’m aware this is all debatable.
> 
> Also I heard [this radiolab](https://www.wnycstudios.org/story/317421-blame) about a guy who hit his head in a car crash and it affected the part of his brain that provided sexual filters. It's not the same exact thing - but thought about that a lot while writing this.
> 
> I know it’s cannon that Seven asks you to call him “Saeyoung” by this point but I like to show the contrast in his demeanor by calling him either “Seven” or “Saeyoung”.
> 
> My MC's are always a foreigner in Korea. I assume most people reading English fics aren't native Korean so it's easier to relate too - where MC is from is up to the reader. I also like how it adds to the character dynamic.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Since this is an alt timeline idk how well this will fic will do. But if you got this far I would love your feedback!~~
> 
> Damn did not expect to get this many hits or Kudos. Thanks everyone!


End file.
